An Unearthly Child
Produzido sob o título de 100,000 BC , mas lançada com o título de seu primeiro episódio, An Unearthly Child marcou o início de todo o universo de Doctor Who, com as primeiras aparições do Doutor (em sua primeira encarnação), de sua neta Susan Foreman, e de Barbara Wright e Ian Chesterton, que, juntamente com Susan e inicialmente a contra-gosto, se tornam os primeiros companions, ou companheiros de viagem do Doutor. Foi durante esta especifica aventura que o Circuito Camaleão dentro da TARDIS quebra, enquanto ela estava disfarçada como uma Cabine Policial do ano de 1963, deixando a, assim, presa em sua forma icônica. Sinopse Susan Foreman é um mistério para os professores Ian Chesterton e Barbara Wright, e aparentemente sabendo mais do que deveria sobre o passado... E o futuro. Sua curiosidade leva-os a segui-la até em casa uma noite, somente para descobrir que a sua 'casa' parece ser um ferro-velho abandonado. No ferro-velho, eles descobrem uma cabine telefônica da polícia e um velho estranho,que afirma ser o avô de Susan, e chama-se de o Doctor. Logo, vendo a situação que de primeira vista parece absurdo, eles se recusam a sair do local sem respostas e acabam descobrindo que a cabine é maior por dentro, e que é uma espaçonave que também viaja pelo tempo, pensando que os professores sabem demais, O Doctor os sequestra dentro de sua Tardis e os leva por uma viajem no tempo A viagem de uma vida está prestes a começar. Enredo An Unearthly Child (EP.01) Em uma noite enenvoada em Londres, um policial faz suas rondas, passando pelo ferro-velho I.M. Foreman em 76 Totter's Lane. No ferro-velho está uma cabine de polícia de aparência deslocada emitindo um zumbido assustador. Mais um dia de aulas termina na Coal Hill School. A Professora de História Barbara Wright e o professor de ciências Ian Chesterton comparam notas de uma estudante enigmática, Susan Foreman. O seu conhecimento de história e de ciências supera o do resto da turma e, possivelmente, até dos professores. No entanto, ela tem falhas curiosas sobre a cultura atual, como por exemplo, ela se esquece que a Inglaterra ainda tem que adotar um sistema decimal. Barbara a incentivou a se especializar em História, mas Susan é resistente a sua sugestão sobre trabalhar isso em casa, dizendo que seu avô, com quem ela vive, não gosta de estranhos. Barbara diz a Ian que ela pegou o endereço de Susan, "N°76 de Totter Lane", na secretaria da escola. Ela foi lá e ao invés de encontrar uma casa, vê um ferro-velho. Eles acham Susan para que Barbara pudesse emprestar-lhe um livro sobre a Revolução Francesa. Ian oferece carona para Susan, mas ela recusa. Ian e Barbara resolvem a segui-la até em casa. Depois de sair da sala, Susan lê o livro de História, e observa: "Isso não está certo!" thumb|left|Ian e Barbara observam o Doctor destrancar a TARDIS Chegando de carro no Nº76 de Totter Lane, Ian e Barbara vêem Susan entrando no ferro-velho sozinha. Seguindo ela, mantendo certa distância, a procuram no ferro-velho em vão. Ian se choca com a cabine de policia vibrando. Ao tocá-la, ele exclama que ela está viva. Eles ouvem alguém vindo e se escondem. Um velho se aproxima da cabine de polícia e a destranca. Os professores parecem ouvir a voz de Susan de dentro, o chamando. Eles enfrentam o velho, que bruscamente fecha a porta e se recusa a reconhecer que alguém está dentro. Quando eles ameaçam ir à polícia, o velho calmamente descarta suas reivindicações. A porta abre-se de dentro. Ouvindo a voz de Susan mais uma vez, os professores empurram passando sobre o homem. Eles se surpreendem ao encontrar-se em um espaço muito maior, com painéis eletrônicos futuristas, e um console central de controle hexagonal. Susan fica chocada ao encontrar seus professores lá. O velho, seu avô, está furioso com a intrusão. thumb|left|Uma sombra se aproxima da TARDIS Susan e seu avô, que se chamam simplesmente de Doctor, diz que a caixa de polícia é na verdade um disfarce para sua máquina de espaço-tempo, TARDIS. Eles são Alienígenas refugiados de outro planeta. Apesar dos protestos de Susan, o Doctor prepara o TARDIS para decolagem, dizendo que ele deve sequestrar Ian e Barbara para proteger Susan e a ele próprio. A decolagem súbita deixa os dois professores inconsciente. A TARDIS chega a um ambiente Paleolítico, sobre o qual aparece a sombra de um homem. The Cave of Skulls (EP.02) A sombra é de um homem vestido em peles de animais. Ele observa a TARDIS de forma ameaçadora. Uma tribo de homens das cavernas estão reunidos em torno de um de seus membros, Za. Za é o filho do líder da tribo anterior, que nunca ensinou a seu filho o segredo de como fazer fogo. Como Za tenta inutilmente fazer fogo, uma anciã da tribo despreza as habilidades de Za e afirma que Kal, um estranho de outra tribo, seria um líder muito melhor. Isso frustra Za. Hur, uma jovem mulher das cavernas, tenta acalmá-lo, mas também avisa que se ele perder sua posição como o líder da tribo, ele vai perdê-la, pois seu pai tem a intenção de que ela "carregue" os filhos do líder. De volta à TARDIS, Ian e Barbara recuperam a consciência e encontram o Doctor e Susan intrigados com as leituras exibidas no console principal da TARDIS. O Doctor diz que eles voltaram no tempo. Isso irrita Ian, que exige uma prova concreta. O Doctor abre a porta, revelando um deserto estéril. Todos os quatro vão para fora. O Doctor se questiona a respeito de porque a TARDIS manteve a forma de uma Cabine de Polícia. Ian pede desculpas a Susan e Barbara por não acreditar na história do Doctor. Susan também está surpresa que a TARDIS ainda está na forma de uma cabine de polícia. Ela diz que a TARDIS já foi uma coluna iônica e uma liteira no passado. O Doctor está em outro lugar, verificando o ambiente por radioatividade, quando um homem das cavernas que estava assistindo a TARDIS esgueira-se sobre ele e o ataca. Seus três companheiros o ouvem gritar e correm em seu socorro. Quando eles chegam lá, tudo o que encontram é a mala, o chapéu e o Contador Geiger do Doctor esmagado. Susan corre histericamente procurando por ele. Ian e Barbara vão logo em seguida, mas não antes de Ian perceber que a areia é fria. Horg, o pai de Hur, diz a Za que Kal afirma que sabia como fazer fogo em sua antiga tribo. Za furiosamente responde que na tribo de Kal todos morreram. Kal teria morrido também, se essa tribo não o tivesse salvado. Hur novamente avisa; Kal está trazendo carne e ganhando respeito entre a tribo. Za diz que se ele tiver que matar algumas pessoas para exercer sua autoridade, ele irá. Neste ponto, Kal, que atacou o Doctor, entra com o corpo inconsciente do homem velho. Kal diz a tribo que ele viu o Doctor fazer fogo e que ele deveria ser o líder da tribo agora, e que o Doctor tinha imensa força e que sabia lutar. Za despreza e zomba de Kal, mas Horg afirma que Kal está fazendo muito mais para a tribo que Za e que se seu prisioneiro pode criar fogo, Kal deveria ser feito líder. Za, diz que o Doctor deve ser levado para a Caverna dos Crânios e sacrificado para que Orb retornasse.thumb|O Doctor tem a vida ameaçada por não fazer fogo. Neste ponto, o Doctor acorda. Ele diz que pode criar fogo para toda a tribo, sem necessidade de matar, mas ele logo percebe que perdeu os seus fósforos. Quando ele diz para tribo que ele terá de voltar à TARDIS antes de fazer fogo, Za zomba Kal, dizendo que sua promessa de "um homem velho que pode fazer fogo" era mentira. A tribo se volta contra Kal. Frustrado, ele puxa a faca sobre o Doctor. Kal está à beira de matá-lo quando Susan, Barbara e Ian atacam a tribo, tirando Kal de cima do Doctor. Os companions são logo dominados. Kal se aproxima Barbara. Antes de ele a matá-la, Za entra no caminho e diz que os quatro devem ser levados para a Caverna dos Crânios e sacrificados, como um presente a Orb. O Doctor e seus companheiros são levados embora. Horg tenta tirar Hur de Za, mas Za insiste que, com o sacrifício do Doctor, Orb vai voltar e fogo voltará também. A tribo irá, assim, manter Za como líder. Horg parece aceitar isso. Os quatro viajantes são trancados na Caverna dos Crânios da tribo, com os ossos de muitos prisioneiros. O Doctor percebe que todos os crânios foram abertos. The Forest of Fear (EP.03) Ainda na Caverna dos Crânios, Ian, Barbara, e Susan tentam escapar, mas o Doctor parece desconsolado e improdutivo. Ian grita com ele, o que leva o Doctor a sugerir que eles usem os ossos dos mortos para cortar as cordas que prendem suas mãos e pernas. O grupo começa a se unificar. De volta à caverna principal, a tribo está dormindo. A anciã acorda. Ela rouba faca de Za e segue rumo para a Caverna dos Crânios. Sem ela perceber, Hur a viu. Quando ela chega na Caverna dos Crânios, ela dá de cara com uma grande pedra que bloqueia a porta. No entanto, ela parece saber uma rota alternativa. Dentro da Caverna, o Doctor e os outros estão tentando libertar Ian para que ele possa defendê-los, se necessário. Susan grita quando vê a velha que está tentando limpar a vegetação de uma entrada da caverna. Hur acorda Za e o chama para fora da caverna para informá-lo de que a anciã pegou a faca e se saiu para fora da caverna. Eles decidem que ela foi para a Caverna dos Crânios. Hur acredita que a anciã tem medo de fogo, de modo que ela vai matar os quatro para evitar que a tribo de aprenda o segredo. No entanto, a anciã está usando a faca para libertar os quatro, enquanto do lado de fora Za e Hur tentam mover a pedra. Assim que a pedra se move, os quatro escapam pelo o fundo da caverna. Za, frustrado, lança a anciã no chão. Hur convence Za de que a única maneira para manter a liderança da tribo é capturando o Doctor e aproveitar o fogo. Za e Hur mergulham na floresta em busca do Doctor. O quarteto se perde na floresta, tentando encontrar o caminho de volta para a TARDIS. Mais uma vez, Ian e o Doctor discutem enquanto Ian assume a liderança. Enquanto eles discutem, Barbara tropeça e cai. Ela cai em cima de um javali morto e grita. Isto alerta Za e Hur. O movimento na vegetação rasteira impulsiona o Doctor e seus companheiros a se esconder. Quando Za e Hur os alcança, Za é atacado por um animal selvagem e se fere gravemente. Contra a vontade do Doctor, Barbara e Ian tentam ajudá-lo. O Doctor tenta impedir Susan, insinuando que ele deixaria Ian e Barbara para trás. Ian e Barbara ajudam Za, para perplexidade de Hur. Ela não entende a ideia de amizade. Hur é abertamente hostil com Susan, pensando que a mesma está tentando roubar Za dela. O Doctor pega uma pequena pedra pretendendo que Za desenhe o caminho de volta para a TARDIS, mas Ian ainda hostil ao Doctor, pede para ele parar, inferindo que o Doctor tenha uma ação sinistra com este ato. O Doctor lembra a seus companheiros que a anciã da tribo ainda está com os homens das cavernas. Ele teme que ela pode acordá-los e os fazerem partir em busca dos viajantes. Isso leva Ian a construir uma maca improvisada para transportar Za de volta à TARDIS para curá-lo lá. thumb|O grupo é surpreendido pela tribo a beira da TARDIS. De volta ao assentamento, Kal vai até a caverna para encontrá-la vazia. Ele questiona a anciã, que diz que deixou o Doctor e seus companheiros livres. Kal a mata. Ele volta para a tribo para informá-los de que Za que libertou o Doctor para que tivesse o fogo a si mesmo. A tribo fica cética e Kal diz que a anciã irá apoiá-lo. Quando Kal retorna à caverna para "descobrir" o anciã morta, ele diz que deve ter sido Za que a matou. Kal declara-se líder e leva sua nova tribo para encontrar Za. O Doctor e seus companheiros felizmente encontram a TARDIS. No entanto, sua tentativa de fuga é frustrada quando encontram os homens da tribo à espreita deles. The Firemaker (EP.04) Os quatro viajantes voltam até o acampamento. No começo, a tribo é hostil a Za e seus amigos, especialmente quando eles o acusam de matar a líder tribal, mas o Doctor convence a tribo de que Kal matou a anciã enganando Kal a mostrar a tribo sua faca ensanguentada. O Doctor e Ian lideram a tribo em um ataque que expulsa Kal para a floresta. Za é novamente declarado como líder, mas em vez de expressar a sua gratidão e libertar os viajantes como o Doctor esperava, ele ordena que eles voltem para a Caverna dos Crânios, aonde ou eles aprendem o segredo do fogo ou são sacrificados para Orb. Na Caverna dos Crânios, Ian faz fogo para Za usando fricção para gerar uma faísca. Ele espera que este presente convença a tribo a libertá-los. Za vai falar com eles e é fascinado pelo fogo. Ian diz que, na sua "tribo" todos os membros sabem como fazer fogo. Za pergunta a Ian se ele é o líder de sua tribo. Ele responde (com um aceno para Susan) que o Doctor é o líder. Enquanto isso, Kal foge de volta para o acampamento. Ele mata o guarda do lado de fora da caverna e ataca Za. Kal vê o fogo e imediatamente parte para cima Za com seu machado. Za pega um galho grosso e defende-se, quebrando machado de Kal. Finalmente, Za ganha a vantagem, engasga Kal com uma chave de braço, e o derruba no chão da caverna. Za pega uma pedra grande. Barbara vira a cabeça, sabendo que o que Za pretende fazer, é muito horrível para se ver. Za quebra a cabeça de Kal esmagando seu crânio com a pedra. Ele mata Kal e confirma a sua liderança. O Doctor fica visivelmente perturbado com esta ação bárbara. Com fogo à sua disposição, ele está agora indiscutível. No entanto, ele ainda deixa o Doctor e seus companheiros presos na caverna. Depois de voltar da caça, Za decreta que os viajantes vão juntar-se com sua tribo ao invés de partirem e da ordens para a que fiquem na caverna indefinidamente. Os quatro tentam pensar em um meio de fuga. Distraidamente, Susan coloca um crânio na chama. Isto leva Ian a elaborar um plano para assustar e distrair a tribo o suficiente para deixá-los fugir. Quatro crânios são colocados na ponta de tochas. Esta visão macabra distrai os homens das cavernas, permitindo que os viajantes fujam para a floresta. Desta vez, os quatro viajantes voltam para dentro da TARDIS. O Doctor decola logo antes dos homens da tribo alcançá-los. A TARDIS desmaterializa-se assim que os homens da tribo jogam lanças, deixando-os com um olhar com espanto. Za, no entanto, tem um olhar de derrota.thumb|O medidor passa a indicar "Perigo" quando chegam em um [[Skaro|novo lugar.]] O Doctor explica que ele não tem ideia de onde ou quando eles vão acabar na próxima vez porque a TARDIS não está exibindo todos os dados para ajudá-lo a dirigir a nave. Com o tempo, o scaner mostra seu novo destino, uma selva misteriosa com árvores de aparência estranha. Antes de sair para explorar o planeta, o Doctor pede a Susan para verificar os níveis de radiação. Ela esta no nível normal. Quando os quatro saem da sala do console para limpar-se, a agulha do detector de radiação passa a marcar "Perigo"... Elenco * Dr. Who - William Hartnell * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill * Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford * Kal - Jeremy Young * Za - Derek Newark * Hur - Alethea Charlton * Old Mother - Eileen Way * Horg - Howard Lang Elenco Não Creditado * Policial - Reg Cranfield * Garotas - Francesca Bertorelli, Carol Clarke, Heather Lyons, Mavis Ranson * Garotos - Cedric Schoeman, Brian Thomas, Richard Wilson * Homens da Tribo - Leslie Bates, Al Davis, Billie Davis, Roy Denton, Bob Haddow, Bill Nichols, Frank Wheatley * Mulheres da Tribo - Elizabeth Body, Jean Denyer, Veronica Dyson, Diane Gay, Brenda Proctor, Lyn Turner, Doreen Ubells * Crianças - Antonia Moss, Julie Moss, David Rosen, Trevor Thomas Equipe * Escritor - Anthony Coburn * Designers - Barry Newbery, Peter Brachacki * Produtor Associado - Mervyn Pinfield * Fight Arranger - Derek Ware * Incidental Music - Norman Kay * Efeitos Especiais - the Visual Effects Department of the BBC * Música Tema - Ron Grainer com BBC Radiophonic Workshop * Story Editor - David Whitaker * Diretor - Waris Hussein * Produtor - Verity Lambert * Roupas - Maureen Heneghan (não creditado) * Cameraman - Robert Sleigh (não creditado) * Maquiagem - Elizabeth Blattner (não creditado) * Assistente de Produção - Douglas Camfield, Tony Lightley (não creditado) * Special Sounds - Brian Hodgson (não creditado) * Iluminação - Geoff Shaw (não creditado) * Sound Supervisor - Jack Clayton (não creditado) * Arranjo do Tema - Delia Derbyshire (não creditado) * Assistant Floor Manager - Catherine Childs (não creditado) * Graphic Designer - Bernard Lodge (não creditado) * Supervisor Gráfico - Norman Lodge (não creditado) * Objetos - Alan Mancey (não creditado) * Grams Operator - Adrian Bishop-Laggett (não creditado) * Vision Mixer - Clive Doig (não creditado) * Producer's Secretary - Valerie Speyer (não creditado) * Supervisor de Efeitos Especiais - Jim Ward (não creditado) * Stunt doubles - Derek Ware, Billy Cornelius (não creditado) * Film Editor - John House (não creditado) * Artists' Booker - Pauline Mansfield-Clark (não creditado) * Floor Assistant - Robert Fort (não creditado) * Director's Assistant - Peggy Lupton (não creditado) * Director's Secretary - Margaret Allen (não creditado) * Make-Up Assistant - Beryl Sanderson (não creditado) * Sequencia Inicial Film Editor - John Griffiths (não creditado) Referências Objetos Astronômicos *Os homens das cavernas adoram o Deus Sol, o qual eles chamam de Orb. *Susan diz que tanto o espaço como o tempo estão relacionados (no que diz respeito às dimensões). Cultura *Za tenta criar fogo. Ele faz menciona seu pai, que fez fogo, mas foi morto por isso. Mais tarde, o Doctor, Ian, Barbara e Susan são obrigados a dar o fogo aos homens das cavernas em uma luta pela liderança da tribo. Referências Culturais do Mundo Real *Susan menciona a decimalização e então percebe que ainda não aconteceu na Inglaterra. Em 1963, o Reino Unido tinha um sistema de duzentos e quarenta centavos a libra. A decimalização realmente aconteceu em 15 de fevereiro de 1971, embora já houvessem discussões em 1963. A implicação é de que o Doctor e Susan já teriam visitado o Reino Unido depois de 1971, ou ela já estava ciente de certos aspectos da história futura do Reino Unido. *É remetido que o Doctor e Susan teriam visitado a Revolução Francesa (1789 - 1799) quando Susan diz que algo que ela lê no livro emprestado pela senhorita Wright, intitulado The French Revolution, está errado. *Susan Foreman está ouvindo John Smith and the Common Men quando Ian e Barbara aparecem. Ela fala sobre como a música é um hit (Apesar de que o grupo musical em si, é fictício). Coincidentemente, o Doctor começa a usar o pseudônimo de John Smith em sua segunda encarnação. Dispositivos *Ian usa uma tocha no ferro-velho. Quando ela cai, Barbara sugere que ele use um fósforo. *Za usa e empunha um machado. *Ian, Susan e Barbara fazem uma maca. *Os homens da tribo usam lanças e facas de sílex. The Doctor thumb|Primeiro Doctor e seu cachimbo. *O Doctor fuma um cachimbo. Curiosamente, ele nunca foi visto fumando novamente depois de perder tanto o cachimbo e os seus fósforos, quando é atacado por Kal. *O Doctor carrega um bloco de notas com ele. *O Doctor diz que ele e Susan são "andarilhos na quarta dimensão" e "exilados". *O Doctor não sabe pilotar a TARDIS corretamente. *O Doctor tem um chapéu Karakul para viagens, também conhecido como Astrakhan. Tecnologia * O Doctor se refere a televisão para explicar como a TARDIS é maior por dentro. * A TARDIS se disfarçou como uma Cabine Policial londrina durante a estadia de Doctor e Susan na 76 Totter's Lane. No entanto, não mudou de aparência quando se materializou no passado, devido aparentemente a um problema no Circuito Camaleão. * Susan afirma ter inventado o acrônimo "T'ime '''A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imension 'I'n 'S'pace" (Tempo e Dimensão Relativas no Espaço) para o nave de espaço-tempo usado por ela e seu avô. * A TARDIS tem um Anômetro. Ciência * Ian pede que Hur busque água. * A Tribo de Gum está tentando fazer fogo. Notas da História * Esta é a primeira história de Doctor Who transmitida na televisão. * As primeiras palavras em Doctor Who foram ditas por Barbara Wright: "Espere aqui Susan, por favor. Não vou demorar." * Esta história também é conhecido como 100,000 BC (100.000 AC), The Tribe of Gum (A Tribo de Gum), The Firemakers ''(Os Fazedores de Fogo) e The Cavemen'' (Homens das Cavernas). Veja Títulos de Histórias Contestados para obter mais informações. * Os episódios deste arco tiveram vários nomes diferentes durante a produção. Títulos como "Nothing At The End Of The Lane" (Nada Ao Final da Lane - "Lane" referência à 76 Totter's Lane) para o primeiro episódio. Já o terceiro episódio teve o nome de "The Cave of Skulls" , o segundo episódio, "The Firemaker" e o quarto se chamava originalmente "The Dawn of Knowledge" (O Amanhecer do Conhecimento). * Todos os episódios existem em Telegravações de 16mm e estão armazenados nos Arquivos da BBC. * Originalmente, o enredo do arco de estreia era para ter sido feito por C. E. Webber, o qual levava os nomes de Nothing at the End of the Lane e The Giants. An Unearthly Child seria o segundo arco à ser exibido. Quando a história de Webber foi rejeitada, o roteiro de Coburn foi promovido a "estreia" e refeito de acordo. Uma pequena história intitulada Nothing at the End of the Lane, escrita por Daniel O'Mahony, pode ser encontrada em Short Trips and Side Steps. Ela sugere que toda a primeira temporada da série seria uma fantasia psicótica na mente de Barbara Wright. Já The Giants, foi parcialmente retrabalhado para a segunda temporada, como Planet of Giants. * Os nomes para os companheiros do Doctor eram originalmente para ser Bridget ("Biddy") ao invés de Susan, Lola McGovern (ao invés de Barbara Wright) e Cliff ao invés de Ian. * Em nenhum momento o nome "Tribe of Gum" aparece na tela. * Os criadores da série, originalmente, consideraram a idéia de ter o Circuito Camaleão funcionando, mas descartaram essa possibilidade por razões de custos, já que seria muito caro para construir uma nova nave espacial disfarçada para cada história. Em um ponto, eles também pensaram em fazer a TARDIS invisível. * Os ossos na Caverna dos Crânios eram ossos reais tirados de um abatedouro e muito desagradáveis de se cheirar sob a luzes quentes do estúdio. * Outras propostas foram consideradas para a primeira história incluindo The Living World, escrito por Alan Wakeman. * Uma versão piloto do episódio 1 foi feita e existem várias versões. Para mais informações, veja O Episódio Piloto. * Episódio 1 passou a ser visto como um clássico da ficção científica, contrastando com a reação menos positiva dos críticos quando foi transmitido pela primeira vez. * Bernard Lodge foi o criador sem créditos da sequência de título original. (INFO: "An Unearthly Child") * Nunca foi explicitamente indicado na tela, que os episódios da Idade da Pedra são na Terra. Pode ser a Idade da Pedra de algum outro planeta parecido com a Terra. * De acordo com o Info texto do DVD, o top listrado usado por Susan neste e em outras histórias posteriores pertencia a Carole Ann Ford e fazia parte de um traje alternativo que ela sugeriu para o personagem depois que se decidiu abandonar o visual mais adulto e futurista do piloto que não foi a ar. De acordo com o comentário, o traje sugerido por Ford também incluía leggings e botas pretas, que foram rejeitados por serem consideradas demasiadamente sexy, então calças jeans foram usados no lugar. Ford usaria mais tarde o mesmo top listrado em seu filme The Great St. Trinian's Train Robbery. * O penteado de Ford como Susan foi criado pelo o famoso estilista Vidal Sassoon. * Esta foi uma das histórias a serem selecionada para exibição na Doctor Who Weekend da BSB em Setembro de 1990. * Esta história também foi reprisada na BBC Four em 23 de Novembro de 2013 para celebrar 50º Aniversário. * Um lagarto foi acidentalmente trazido para set junto com planta tropicais para a floresta. Carole Ann Ford o levou para casa e o fez dele animal de estimação por alguns meses.'Comentário de Carole nos extras de An Unearthly Child - Página Acessada em 20 de Maio de 2014 * O pedaço de música que é supostamente tocado John Smith and the Common Men chama-se "3 Guitars Mood 2", de The Arthur Nelson Group. Ela é apresentada em um CD chamado Doctor Who: Space Adventures. Esta música também foi utilizada no documentário Verity Lambert: Drama Queen, uma homenagem a falecida Verity Lambert, que foi transmitido pela primeira vez em 5 de Abril de 2008, na BBC4. Esta referência ao grupo de música acima mencionado pode ter inspirado a concepção do "John Smith" como um alias que o Doctor mais tarde começaria a usar, a partir de sua segunda encarnação em TV: The Wheel in Space. "3 Guitars Mood 2" foi reeditada - desta vez creditada a John Smith and the Common Men - para um vinil especial em 2013. * Susan afirma que ela fez o termo TARDIS das iniciais de Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Mais tarde é revelado que a sociedade Gallifreyana tem vários milhões de anos. Uma explicação para essa aparente inconsistência é proposta em PROSA: Lungbarrow. Outras explicações especulativas também existem. * Quando a TARDIS desmaterializa, pela primeira vez, tanto Ian e Barbara ficam fracos. Este efeito é exclusivo para esta história já que Ian e Barbara não mostram mais efeitos nocivos nas desmaterializações subsequentes (pelo menos não dessa natureza e que não são causadas diretamente pela ativação da TARDIS); Nem quaisquer futuros novos passageiros da TARDIS. * A primeira transmissão de Episódio 1 teve apenas 4,4 milhões de telespectadores. Isto foi provavelmente devido aos cortes de energia em algumas partes da Grã-Bretanha que impediram que mais espectadores sitonizassem na série. Aquilo não ocorreu, como a lenda urbana sugere, devido à cobertura do assassinato de Kennedy. * Por esta razão, na Quarta-feira, 27 de Novembro, O Conselho do Programa de Revisão decidiu repetir o primeiro episódio logo antes do segundo episódio. Esta reprise ganhou um número significativo de espectadores - 6,0 milhões. Embora tais repetições são comuns hoje em dia (especialmente em redes americanas), esse tipo de repetição era quase desconhecida em 1963. * An Unearthly Child foi a primeira história de Doctor Who a ser transmitida internacionalmente, aparecendo em um canal regional da Nova Zelândia (CHTV-3) em 18 de Setembro de 1964. * O responsável pela direção do Nono Doctor, Joe Ahearne nasceu no dia que o Episódio 1 foi ao ar. * A história foi reprisada na BBC2 em noites consecutivas, da Segunda, 2, até a Quinta-feira, 5, de Novembro de 1981, como parte da temporada de repetição The Five Faces of Doctor Who. O guia de programação da Radio Times para a transmissão de "An Unearthly Child" era acompanhada por uma foto publicitária preta e branca do Doctor, com a seguinte legenda: "O Doctor (William Hartnell) lidera seus companheiros por uma terra estranha e os perigos desconhecidos que detém... The Five Faces of Doctor Who:5.40" Audiência *"An Unearthly Child" - 4.4 milhões de telespectadores *"The Cave of Skulls" - 5.9 milhões de telespectadores *"The Forest of Fear" - 6.9 milhões de telespectadores *"The Firemaker" - 6.4 milhões de telespectadores Mitos * Episódio 1 foi transmitido dez minutos mais tarde devido a uma cobertura extendida do Assassinato de Presidente Kennedy no dia anterior. (Foi transmitido apenas um minuto e vinte segundos mais tarde do que o horário previsto, 5:15 da tarde, devido ao programa anterior, Grandstand, ter tido maior duração.Howe, David J., Stammers, Mark, Walker, Stephen James, 1992, ''Doctor Who: The Sixties, Doctor Who Books, uma impressão da Virgin Publishing Ltd, Londres, Pg.12 Um mito semelhante é que o atraso ocorreu a cobertura da morte de Lee Harvey Oswald, mas Oswald não foi baleado até o dia 24.)'' * C. E. Webber co-escreveu a história com Anthony Coburn. (Webber trabalhou com uma história conhecida The Giants, que era originalmente para ser a primeira história, mas foi rejeitada.Howe, David J., Walker, Stephan James, ''The Television Companion, BBC Worldwide Ltd, 1998. Pg.9 Ele estava, no entanto, envolvido em ajudar a reunir os documentos do formato original para a série.'' * Este episódio foi transmitido ao vivo. (Nunca um episódio foi transmitido ao vivo.Este rumor provavelmente se originou devido ao fato dos episódios serem muitas vezes filmado em uma tomada contínua com apenas pausas de gravação ocasionais.) * Foi oferecido o papel de Susan a Jackie Lane. (Embora Lane tenha feito o teste para o papel, ela retirou-se da consideração quando descobriu que um contrato de um ano estava envolvido. Nunca foi-lhe realmente oferecido o trabalho.) *Waris Hussein viu Carole Ann Ford na peça da BBC chamada The Man on a Bicycle, quando ele estava à procura de alguém para o papel de Susan.'' (Esta peça foi na verdade transmitida meses antes de Hussein se envolver com Doctor Who. No entanto, de acordo com um documentário incluído no box de DVD "The Beginning", Hussein a viu em um episódio de Z-Cars.)'' *Jacqueline Hill trabalhou como modelo em Paris. (Ela não trabalhou.) *A Cabine policial original é um adereço que sobrou de Dixon of Dock 'Green. (Ela foi feita especialmente para Doctor Who.) *A cantora pop Billie Davis aparece como uma das mulheres. (Isso é mencionado em uma série de sites, incluindo o Internet Movie Database, mas de acordo com as notas de produção do DVD, o Billie Davis nesta história é um ator masculino, a cantora Davis, no momento em que o episódio foi produzido ainda estava se recuperando de um acidente de automóvel grave e era improvável que estava em condições de atuar.) *Susan inventa o nome TARDIS, e, portanto, todas as referências posteriores ao termo que foram usado antes dela ou por outros Time Lords constitui um erro de continuidade. (Susan não diz que inventou o nome Time and Relative Dimension in Space; ela apenas diz que fez o nome TARDIS a partir de suas iniciais. Isso não é um conceito original, por isso não é de se estranhar que os outros possam também ter feito o mesmo. Ao longo dos anos também, no conceito de narrativa da série, estamos apenas ouvindo o que as pessoas dizem em Inglês . É bem possível que em Gallifreyano outro nome possa ser usado, mas nunca ouvimos qual.) Locações *Ealing Television Film Studios *Lime Grove Studios (Studio D) Erros de produção *Jacqueline Hill visivelmente erra uma linha, na Caverna dos Crânios perto do final do último episódio. *Quando Ian e Barbara entram na TARDIS e falam com o Doctor e Susan, um microfone com haste pode ser visto por alguns segundos. *Antes de Ian ser eletrocutado pelo console, alguém no estúdio sugere para William Russell cair no chão. *O estúdio pode ser visto várias vezes durante a cena da Sala do Console da TARDIS no Episódio 1. *Em um ponto, um ajudante de palco pode ser visto através de uma abertura de cerca de 10 a 20 centímetros em um dos cantos da TARDIS. *A grande pedra é evidentemente feita de poliestireno esculpido. A pedra balança depois de ser tocada e em um ponto range quando Za tenta movê-la. *William Hartnell e William Russell interrompem uns aos outros, enquanto examinam a TARDIS. *Quando o Doctor explica que ele e Susan são "andarilhos na quarta dimensão", é óbvio que a parede atrás deles é falsa. Isto pode ser visto várias vezes. Continuidade * Os acontecimentos desta história seguem à aqueles na PROSA: Time and Relative. * HQ: Operation Proteus acontece um pouco antes desta história. * O Doctor diz a Ian e Barbara que foram exilados de seu próprio planeta. * Pouco antes de partir de 1963, o Doctor tinha combinado com um agente funerário local para que ele enterrasse a Mão de Omega no Cemitério de Shoreditch. (''TV: Remembrance of the Daleks)'' Depois de derrotar WOTAN em 20 de Julho de 1966 (''TV: The War Machines), ele voltou para verificar se ele tinha enterrado conforme suas instruções. O Doctor então descobre que ela havia sido removida. Ele determinou que um seu futuro eu chegaria a um momento anterior, a fim de lidar com isso. (PROSA: ''The Rag and Bone Man's Story) * Em 1903, depois de receber uma variedade de informações do futuro, Grigori Rasputin previu a primeira reunião de Ian e Barbara com o Doctor em Totter's Lane, já em 1963 (ÁUDIO: The Wanderer). * Antes do Doctor e de Susan se estabelecerem em Shoreditch, em 1963, eles fizeram uma breve viagem a St Albans em 17 de Dezembro de 1997 para garantir que o Reino Unido permaneceria seguro durante e após a década de 1960. Sem o conhecimento de qualquer um deles, o Quarto Doctor e seus companheiros, Romana e K9, estavam nas proximidades, no mesmo dia. (PROSA: The Little Things) * Mais tarde, em sua primeira encarnação, o Doctor iria voltar ao Nº 76 da Totter's Lane na companhia de Steven Taylor, em 1966, pouco antes de conhecer o seu novo companheiro Oliver Harper. (ÁUDIO: The Perpetual Bond) Ele voltaria de novo ali em 1963 durante sua quarta e sétima encarnação (PROSA: Those Left Behind, TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) e, em 1985, durante a sua sexta encarnação. (TV: Attack of the Cybermen) Até 2021, a Totter's Lane é uma área comercialmente zoneada de Shoreditch, que é maioritariamente constituído por escritórios. Um estacionamento foi construído no antigo local do ferro-velho. (ÁUDIO: The Harvest) * Os acontecimentos desta história são passados como um mito trickster. (PROSA: The Cabinet of Light) * O Doctor alugou o ferro-velho no Nº 76 da Totter's Lane sob o pseudônimo "Dr. John Smith" e lá permaneceu por nove meses. (PROSA: The Rag and Bone Man's Story) * Em 23 de Novembro de 1963, o Quarto Doctor e K9 Mark II retornaram ao Nº 76 da Totter's Lane para recuperar um inseto Heshrax que ele estava rastreando no dia de sua partida. Enquanto estava lá, eles encontraram Debbie, a melhor amiga de Susan na Escola Coal Hill. Debbie que tinha completado quinze anos, naquele dia, estava preocupada com o súbito desaparecimento de Susan já que ela sabia que Susan nunca perderia seu aniversário. Ela já tinha encontrado o Primeiro Doctor em uma ocasião, mas o Quarto Doctor não se lembra de a ter visto antes. Ele também não se lembra de Susan mencionar Debbie, mas admitiu que ele nunca foi sempre o melhor ouvinte. Ele disse a Debbie que Susan decidiu ficar no Século 22 na Terra, mas em seguida, corrigindo isso, adicionou que ele escolheu isso para ela, expressando a esperança de que esta decisão foi para o melhor. Debbie ficou grata por ter conhecido o Doctor ao mesmo tempo que sabia que ela nunca iria ver Susan novamente, ela poderia, pelo menos viver a sua vida com a certeza de que ela estava a salvo no futuro, em vez de viver se perguntando o que aconteceu com Susan e temendo o pior. (PROSA: Those Left Behind) * Depois de chegar no passado, o Doctor fica intrigado sobre o porque da TARDIS ainda ser uma cabine policial. A razão é que o Décimo Primeiro Doctor viajou de volta para 1963 e sabotou o Circuito Camaleão, um pouco antes disso. (HQ: Hunters of the Burning Stone) Lançamentos em Vídeo e Áudio Lançamentos em DVD Esta história foi lançada como ''Doctor Who: An Unearthly Child'' como parte do box de DVD The Beginning, juntamente com The Daleks e The Edge of Destruction. Lançado em: * Região 2 - 30 de Janeiro de 2006 :: PAL - BBC DVD BBCDVD1882 * Região 4 - 2 de Março de 2006 ::PAL - Roadshow ???? * Região 1 - 28 de Março de 2006 ::NTSC - Warner Video E2489 Conteúdo especial: * Comentários em áudio da produtora Verity Lambert, do diretor Waris Hussein, e dos atores Carole Ann Ford e William Russell, moderados por Gary Russell * Episódio Piloto - 36 minutos de cenas não editadas (incluindo outtakes) * Galeria de fotos File:Unearthlychilddvd.jpg|Capa da Região 2 (Britânica) File:An Unearthly Child DVD Australian cover.jpg|Capa da Região 4 (Australiana) File:Child us.jpg|Capa da Região 1 (Americana) Boxes de DVD Esta história foi lançada junto de The Daleks e The Edge of Destruction em um box chamado The Beginning. File:TheBeginning DVD.jpg|Capa do Box da Região 2 (Britânica) File:The Beginning DVD Australian box set cover.jpg|Capa do Box da Região 4 (Australiana) File:Beginningdvdna.jpg|Capa do Box da Região 1 (Americana) Lançamentos no iTunes * Esta história foi lançada em definição padrão (SD) como parte da coleção Doctor Who: The Classic Series, Doctor Who Sampler: The First Doctor, que inclui adicionalmente Revisited: William Hartnell, The First Doctor. Esta história está disponível para compra por toda a coleção ou por episódios individuais. * Esta história também foi lançada em definição padrão (SD) como parte da coleção Doctor Who: The Classic Series, Doctor Who: The Best of The First Doctor, que também inclui as histórias e The Aztecs e The Dalek Invasion of Earth. No entanto, apenas episódios individuais desta coleção estão disponíveis para compra. File:FirstDoctorSampler.jpg|Capa da coleção First Doctor Sampler no iTunes File:FirstDoctorBest.jpg|Capa da coleção Best of First Doctor no iTunes Lançamentos em VHS * Edição para os lançamentos em VHS e DVD foi concluída pela Equipe de Restauração de Doctor Who. Lançamento Original File:AnUnearthlyChild VHS 1990.jpg|Capa de VHS Original de 1990 (Britânica) File:An Unearthly Child Region 4 VHS.jpg|Capa de VHS Original de 1992 (Australiana) File:An Unearthly Child 1992 VHS US.jpg|Capa de VHS Original (Americana) Esta história foi lançada em VHS como Doctor Who: An Unearthly Child. A legenda "Next Episode" (Próximo Episódio) foi retirada do Episódio 4. Lançado em: * Reino Unido Janeiro de 1990 :PAL - BBC Video BBCV4311 * Estados Unidos da América Janeiro de 1992 :NTSC - CBS/FOX Video 3401 * Estados Unidos da América ???? :NTSC - Warner Video E1906 Segundo Lançamento File:AnUnearthlyChild VHS 2000.jpg|Capa de VHS Remasterizado de 2000 (Britânica) File:An Unearthly Child Australian VHS 2.jpg|Capa de VHS Remasterizado de 2000 (Australiana) Esta foi uma versão não editada e remasterizada que a BBC inicialmente pretendia lançar um box junto com The Daleks e The Edge of Destruction. Eles mudaram seus planos e decidiram liberar cada história individualmente. Lançado em: * Reino Unido Setembro de 2000 :PAL - BBC Video BBCV6959 Links Externos * * * * * [http://www.eofftv.com/episodes/d/doctor_who/1st_doctor/unearthly_child_main.htm Entrada de An Unearthly Child '''na Encyclopaedia of Fantastic Film and Television] Fontes es:An Unearthly Child (Hijo de otro Mundo) ru:Неземное дитя de:001 - An Unearthly Child en:An Unearthly Child he:לד לא ארצי Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Série Clássica